


Looking for Sherlock

by walnutpipes



Series: Held Back [1]
Category: Sherlock (TV), Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms, johnlock - Fandom, sherlockbbc
Genre: Gen, Johnlock Fluff, PTSD John, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, References to Drugs
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-01
Updated: 2014-05-01
Packaged: 2018-01-21 11:08:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 374
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1548440
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/walnutpipes/pseuds/walnutpipes
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sherlock had been acting more manic than usual until one night he disappears. Now John has to go find him and hope its not too late.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Looking for Sherlock

John had been worried about Sherlock. For the past few days he had been acting funny. He kept dropping his petri dishes, beakers, and other various items he’s been using for his experiments. He kept pacing, growling, all fraught with long sighs and silent exclamations. Something was bothering Sherlock.

One night after John went to bed he heard a loud crash and rushed down stairs in time to see Sherlock crash out the door leaving behind a shattered beaker with its contents soaking into the floor.

Sighing, John cleaned it up silently wondering what was wrong. Anyway, Sherlock will be back, he’s probably just hungry or going to the morgue to use his riding crop. God that sounded bad John thought.

The next morning and into the day Sherlock did not return. It was that evening John was worried. He hadn't heard anything from Sherlock. He picked up his mobil and called Lestrade. No, he hadn’t seen him either but said he would pass it on to his men to keep an eye out.

The next morning Sherlock still wasn’t home. Now John was really worried. Where was Sherlock? John called into the office and told him he wouldn’t be in and to reschedule all his appointments. He pulled on a jumper and shrugged into his coat and out the door in search of his friend.

All morning and into the afternoon he walked till it dusk. John was almost ready to call Mycroft when he thought of one thing. What if Sherlock was using drugs again. What if he overdosed. With that thought John panicked. He ran till he got to the East End and found one of the people in Sherlock’s “network”. “Where was Sherlock? Have you seen him? Has anyone seen him?” “No.” Still panicked John found another of Sherlock’s people. “Where was Sherlock? Have you seen him? Has anyone seen him?” “No.” John was on the verge of a PTSD attack. No not again! Please no, not again! I can’t handle this! John fingered his Browning. Feeling it’s presence comforted him. At least it was always there for him, always waiting like a lost lover. NO, John thought. Sherlock is still out here somewhere, I just have to find him.

**Author's Note:**

> This is a work in progress... obviously. I really have no clue where I'm going with this, but I do have an idea what I want to include. There is one major thing that the story is about.... not saying exactly, but it does have something to do with John. Not saying more, spoilers. Please leave feedback. I'd love to hear from you. Be gentle though, its my first time. (That sounds so bad.)


End file.
